One Chance
by ItachiXSasukeXForever
Summary: Yukio had said it himself; he hated and loved his brother. But now he had the chance to feel neither, to rid the world of his dangerous twin. But can he actually kill the one person who cares so deeply about him? RinXYukio
1. Prologue

I recently started reading Ao no Exorcist, and immediately fell in love with the story. X3 It's all I've been able to think about lately, so it was only a matter of time before some brilliant idea – even if only brilliant to myself – came to mind. This idea came to me in the middle of the night – literally. I just had to put it up immediately. This is going to take place in the setting of the manga, since I haven't quite finished the anime yet – as in, I'm only on episode 7... : / I hope I don't start switching back and forth between the two in this story.

Just a warning, there will be incest in this. RinXYukio Nya~ (because, slight popular belief, I just don't see Yukio being a seme _)

**Prologue**

What if you had the chance to change everything? To start a new life; the kind of life that only a child would dream of, but never daring to tell anyone they wished for it. The life where everything you had ever wanted happened, where all of the nightmare-ish events in your past were all washed away, leaving you with only a clean and brilliantly shinning future, with only the promise of fulfilling every want and need you would ever care to think of?

What would anyone do in this circumstance?

Okamura Yukio had that chance, right in front of him. His gun was drawn, his shirt drenched with sweat from the battles that he had been forced to fight only minutes ago. His chest was heaving with exhaustion, yet his face was ever unchanging, his expression as unreadable as ever as he stared at the crystal ball in front of him. All he had to do was shoot it, and everything would be as it should have been.

Rin, his back to a nearby wall, understood too well what his brother had to do, and slowly nodded his approval. And yet, though he knew the good that this would do, he couldn't stop the tears that misted his eyes at the thought of his brother actually going through with this.

"There's only one way to change the past, Yukio. It is for the best. Now, all you have to do is destroy one small detail, and your whole world will be better," the deep voice laughed maniacally as a clawed hand waved over the crystal ball, forming a picture within it. The picture was hazy at first, but soon revealed what was needed to be seen.

Starring out of the crystal ball was Okamura Rin. But he was not the teenager that had wrecked havoc upon the city; no, this was a very young Rin, not even born yet. This small fetus was the one detail that had changed their world – Yukio's world – for the worse, the one detail that had forced pain and fear into all of the lives around them.

'The one detail that has to be gotten rid of...'

A shot was fired, and the crystal ball was destroyed, changing what had been thought to have been set in stone a long ago.

**:: ::**

Hope you enjoyed the bit of a teaser that this first chapter is. The coming ones will be longer, I promise. Have a wonderful new year everyone Nya~


	2. Chapter 1

Woo, new chapter! Pandora radio helps with inspiration for writing (not to mention actually having free time. Had to drag myself away from Minecraft to write this [tis my new addiction...]).

_ I'd like to thank knightinred for pointing out my mistake in the Prologue. And no, I didn't mean to change their surname from Okumura to Okamura. I'll admit, it's a little embarrassing that I made that mistake... In my defense, I wrote that at 1 in the morning. I'm glad someone pointed it out to me though. I'll make sure I don't do it again.

Warning here: There is going to be yaoi. Just making sure everyone gets that now instead of figuring it out later on (and just in case they didn't read the warning last chapter, because the warning was in there...) Also, **there is a yaoi scene in this chapter!** Not a big one, but it's still there. It's near the end, so don't read it if you're not comfortable with it.

Also, I don't own Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist). I'm not that good at drawing...or plot lines...

**Chapter 1**

_~ A few weeks earlier ~_

Rin convulsed in pain, finally falling to the ground. The few embers of blue fire flickered on his body, then died out with his consciousness. Shura was nearly gasping for air, and she swore under her breath at the elder Okumura twin.

"Yer getting stronger, dammit," Shura muttered, straightening up a bit, "Ya alright, Four Eyes?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses, keeping his face unreadable. Rin had lost it again; luckily, this time it was only in front of Shura and himself. Rin had become even more easily aggravated lately, and he had lost his temper eight times in the past three weeks.

"Nine times," Yukio sighed quietly, approaching his now less-dangerous older brother. Rin had bruises up his arms and on his face, his shirt shredded and hanging loosely off of his torso. His facial muscles had not relaxed in his unconscious state, probably due to him merely being subdued at the moment.

No one was quite sure why Rin had taken a turn for the worse lately. He was scowling more often, and had stopped attempting to socialize with his fellow classmates. His classmates had all been confused at first, but eventually just decided that asking him only caused everyone more pain. The only ones who still bothered him about it were Shiemi and Bon, but even they were beginning to just leave him alone.

Shura suggested they take him to Mephisto, since the principal could usually deal patiently with the young half demon, but Yukio shook his head. "No one else saw him this time. Just help me get him back to our dorm, and I'll deal with him." Shura grumbled about it and refused, leaving Yukio to lug his brother back to their room. He frowned down at Rin, wondering when his brother's emotions had started getting the best of him. 'He's always been emotional, but never at this level,' he thought, throwing Rin's arm around his shoulders, picking him up and dragging him towards their dorm. 'At this rate, there's no way the Vatican will allow him to live.'

After dragging Rin for over an hour, Yukio finally heaved him through the door to their building. His strength failed there, and he collapsed next to his brother in exhaustion. Yukio was asleep before he hit the ground, already dreaming about the day he would have to watch his brother die.

**:: ::**

Rin woke up, a bit groggy. He sat up, then groaned in pain at his stiff back. 'God, my whole body is stiff. What the hell?' He looked around, trying to figure out where he was and how the hell he had gotten there to begin with. After not figuring it out, Rin decided to at least attempt to get up and look around. It was only after half-standing up that he realized there was something very heavy on his tail. He fell backwards as quickly as he had sat up, landing ungracefully on whatever object was preventing his tail from moving. The object beneath him then started pushing him, apparently in an attempt to remove him from on top of it.

"Nii-San, please move. I can't breathe with you on top of me!"

'Oh. It's Yukio.' Rin frowned, then glanced over at his brother who he was now sitting comfortably on. "How the hell am I supposed to get off of you if you're laying on my tail, stupid four-eyes. And besides," Rin crossed his arms, looking away from his brother, "You're comfortable."

Sadly, after a few minutes of struggling, the older brother lost his perch and fell into the floor, yelling "You could have at least been gentle, moley four-eyes!" He rubbed his head a few times, his face donning an expression that could only be described as a pout. He mumbled a few choice words before looking back at his younger brother who had already stood and straightened his clothing to his liking. Rin then frowned, noticing that the front door was right behind his brother. "Hey, Yukio, why did we sleep out here and not in our room?"

"You lost yourself again yesterday, Rin," Yukio turned to fully face Rin, his expression as unreadable as a burnt piece of paper. "This has got to stop here. You have been losing yourself to the flames too often. If you don't stop this, one day we won't be able to bring you back? Do you know what that means, Nii-San? Do you realize how dangerous all..."

Yukio's voice turned into white noise, fussing in the background of Rin's thoughts. He found himself focusing on the way Yukio's lips moved, how soft they looked even from the moderate distance between them. Rin licked his own as his eyes at first glanced upwards to see how messy his younger twin's hair was – it was truly a rare sight to see; Yukio always woke up before Rin, and kept his hair as neat and tidy as possible – but then began to trail downwards. There was little to see due to the clothing, but Rin did have a good memory when it came to his brother. He remembered how the skin of Yukio's chest was firm, how muscular his abs had been, how deliciously _tiny_ his little brother's body was.

Rin's eyes darkened with lust when at last his eyes rested on a particular bulge in Yukio's pants. He remembered all too well how amazing that limb felt in his hands, how heavily his brother had breathed, how beautiful the soft moans had sounded when echoing off the walls of their secluded bedroom, and how wonderful it had felt when his twin finally let go, allowing that sweet liq-

"Are you even listening to me?" Rin's thoughts – and libido – were sent packing as a rather thick book hit him non-too gently in the back of the head. He shouted out a few choice words at the pain in his head, glaring at his brother, who merely stared back in disappointment before sighing. "I'm going to go change and then take a shower. You should at least get out of those clothes."

As Yukio walked away, Rin couldn't help but adore the double meaning behind his words. He waited for his brother to change first, then headed upstairs to their room in order to do the same, allowing the naughty thoughts to take over his mind. He ended up laying on his twin's bed for a while, listening to the sound of the water pouring over his beloved brother's body, but eventually decided that cooking breakfast was a must. Especially since his brother would be getting out of the shower soon, and not having breakfast ready would mean explaining to his brother why he wasn't moving around as much as usual.

Rin whistled a bit while heading to the kitchen, in a perfectly good mood that morning. Memories of the night before were forgotten, so there was nothing to dampen his spirit. It was as if a normal morning was expected to be, besides the fact that it shouldn't have been normal. But Rin was oblivious to that small fact, and went about making a perfect breakfast for his little brother.

Yukio appeared in the kitchen just in time for food, though he made it quite clear that he was in no mood for small talk. He sat down without a second glance at his Nii-San, eating mostly with his eyes closed or downcast at what he was ingesting. The reason behind his silence went straight over Rin's head, however, and he merely decided that his little brother was still tired.

To Rin, life still seemed as perfect as it had always been. No changes, no worry, no doubt to be had. A normal thought process for him.

Yukio finally got up, still not looking at his brother directly, and asked if Rin could get him some mineral water from the store later.

"Why do I have to get it?" Scowling, Rin complained (though he had no problem with doing things for his brother. He would never admit it, but he liked the attention he got from complaining) but he did remember that he needed to go to the store anyway for some more food supplies.

"I need to go out for a while today, and probably won't be back before you go to bed."

Rin stopped listening for a minute, sad at the thought of having to retire before seeing his brother undressing so innocently for bed, unaware that his brother was watching every move he made, admiring every inch of exposed flesh as if it were -

"- so be careful, okay?" Rin shook his head clear, slightly embarrassed to be thinking such unclean thoughts around (about) his brother. Yukio nodded, affirming the positive response to himself, then put on the final layer of his exorcist uniform.

"Bye, Nii-San." Yukio looked over his shoulder before leaving, allowing a smile that he had held back all morning. 'No matter how much I want to hate him sometimes, I can't help but love him.'

Rin leaned back in the chair he was currently inhabiting, comfortably relaxing on his day off from school. It was nice not to have to worry about attending class or making it on time, not having to read any books, not having any homework to do – though he had plenty built up that he could have been working on at that time – and not having to worry about fighting with Bon or anyone else for a change. He considered a nap, which would have been wonderful (when was napping not wonderful?), but a knock on the front door threw that idea away. He huffed a little, then got up to open the door for his oh so welcome guest, Shura.

And so he spent the entire evening training with Shura, angrily glaring at her often to show his dislike to this waste of time. Shura just shook her head and ignored him, drinking while watching him fail terribly at lighting the right candles – though it was almost scary how angry he was getting just because he couldn't light them how he was supposed to. 'Not to mention his anger's been gettin' worse...' Shura frowned, but let Rin be for the time being. 'He'll get the hang of it eventually; then he'll be fine.'

Rin, however, was getting tired of the candles. He got so angry that he just set the whole bag of candles aflame, forcing the training session to a close – and also pissing Shura off enough to hit his head a few dozen times. So Rin made his way back home shortly before dusk, rubbing the sore bumps on his head and grumbling about how useless his teacher was being.

Just as Yukio had predicted, Rin ended up going to bed before he got back. It made him rather sad, brushing his teeth and getting dressed for bed without his brother doing the same near him. It also made him quite unable to fall asleep, which at first frustrated him. However, when he heard his brother enter the building, he figured it was a good thing that he had stayed awake for so long.

He quickly devised a plan to make sure his brother would suspect nothing was going to happen. His master plan – that he was quite proud of. It had taken him about 10 minutes to think of, after all; his brother had eaten and gotten ready for bed when he finally came up with the fool-proof masterpiece that was what he call Plan of Awesome – was as follows: pretend to be asleep so Yukio doesn't know he's awake.

'Always stick with what works.' Rin rolled over to face the wall just as his brother walked into their shared bedroom while yawning quietly. Yukio put his stuff up with barely any noise, then stopped by his brother's bed to make sure he was okay. Gently, Yukio pulled the covers up to Rin's head, bidding him sweet dreams before heading over to his own bed.

Rin smiled after Yukio walked away, happy as always at how close they were to each other. 'Well,' Rin frowned at the wall, 'It wouldn't hurt anything if he liked me more than he did right now.' He sighed inaudibly, then waited for his brother's breaths to deepen and even out.

Impatience made the time drag on, and it seemed to take hours for Yukio to finally fall asleep. Rin sighed in relief when he deemed his brother deep enough asleep to not wake up if Rin moved around the room a bit. Rin got up and walked quietly over to his brother's bed, gently sitting on the edge right next to his brother's chest. He brushed Yukio's hair with his fingers, pausing to marvel at how soft the tresses were. It amazed Rin how well Yukio took care of his hair – and, of course, how well he took care of his body. His fingers trailed down to his brother's face, stroking his cheek lovingly. He loved how soft the skin was, and he adored the beauty marks (and smirked at them, remembering how much his brother would worry about them getting bigger).

However, it didn't take long for Rin to get greedy, as he always did. Stroking his brother's face wasn't what he had waited up for (it was a bonus, being able to be so loving and affectionate with his brother, but it just wasn't satisfying enough) and he needed to get down to business. His hand trailed down to Yukio's shirt, and he was quite pleased to discover that his brother had chosen to wear a button-up that night. 'How convenient.'

Rin helped himself to Yukio's skin, keeping an ear open for any sign that his brother would be waking up. Luckily, the hitches in Yukio's breaths were merely caused by the pleasure brought on by Rin's tongue.

As Rin's tongue trailed dangerously low, he lazily thought back on how long he had been doing this. The first night had been about 3 years prior to this night.

_ Rin woke up, startled by the nightmare that had tore through his peaceful sleep. He sat up in bed, pushing his sweat-wet bangs out of his face, feeling that it would be easier to breathe if they were no longer stuck to his forehead. He sat there for a minute or two, reassuring himself the nightmare had been just that – a nightmare – and allowing reality to drown out the voice that had drug him down into the dark pit that was his terrible dream._

_ When reality failed at convincing him he was safe – the darkness of the room was reminding him too much of what he had just awoken from – he gathered up his courage and raced across the room to check on his brother (he was, at that time [and for the rest of his life], unable to admit that he was looking for comfort and not making sure his little brother was safe). After a quick glance at his brother's face, he sighed and sat down next to Yukio's bed, curling his knees up to rest his chin on._

_ The room seemed to get darker, making Rin shiver. He eventually decided that his brother wouldn't mind if he climbed into bed with him; so, as quietly as he could, Rin climbed over his brother and crawled under the covers. Yukio instantly clung to Rin, as if knowing that he had just joined him. It comforted Rin somewhat, allowing him to relax for the first time since that dream had awakened him._

_ Rin was nearly asleep, his arms wrapped gently around his brother's shoulders, when Yukio's fingers on Rin's shirt tightened to a death grip. Rin opened one eye, lazily checking on his brother. Yukio's eyebrows were scrunched up, his eyes closed tightly as if he was blocking his sight from something in his dreams. Rin woke up more, pulling Yukio further into his embrace, hushing him and reassuring him that his Nii-San was there for him._

_ Rin was used to comforting Yukio while his little brother slept. When they were younger, it was nearly every night that his brother would be plagued with nightmares, sometimes waking Rin up with wimpers – and, on most nights, curling up in the bed with his Nii-San. It still disturbed him that his little brother would be bothered by such dreams (his little brother's sleep should be perfect after all) but at least he was becoming a master at keeping him safe._

_ It was when Yukio opened his mouth and let out a slight moan that Rin realized his brother was not having a nightmare, and the unusually large erection pressed against his leg finally came to his attention. Rin's eyes widened with realization, 'Yukio's having one of _those_ dream?' Confermation came at the slight push of the erection against Rin's leg and the small gasp escaping from the younger brother's lips._

_ The thought that maybe, just maybe, this was wrong seemed to avoid Rin's mind. Instead, his mind was clouded with thoughts of what his brother could be dreaming about – and _who_ he could be dreaming about. The thoughts that traveled so quickly through his mind caused his own breathing to hitch. And all the while his little brother was breathing soft moans which would drift their way into Rin's ears, making it even harder for him to think of anything but the erection pressed against his leg (and what could be causing it)._

_ By the time Yukio pressed against Rin's leg the second time, it was too late. Rin's coherent thoughts were too far gone, and it was almost instinctual for him to press his leg back against the throbbing limb. Yukio gasped audibly, and Rin's only response was a smirk and a slight "Shhh" before continuing the action that caused such delicious sounds to escape those perfect lips._

_ It didn't take long for Rin to lose even more of his sanity, and soon he found his hand encircling his brother's manhood. Thoughts of how wrong this was would flood his mind later, causing guilt to plague him, but for now there were two large erections that needed to be dealt with._

Rin rested his head back on his brother's pillow just in time to hear Yukio's soft after-orgasm sigh. The elder brother smiled slightly, enjoying the taste in his mouth. It was possibly the most enjoyable taste that had ever teased his tastebuds, and he made sure to not waste a drop of the precious liquid. His little brother sighed again, snuggling close into his Nii-San's chest. Rin rested his head on Yukio's, drifting off to sleep with a single thought, 'I should really get back to my own bed...'

Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Sorry for the wait though.

The yaoi/molestation scene...yeah, it wasn't that great. HOWEVER, I don't want to go into detail when Rin is doing that while Yukio's sleeping. So the low detail thing was on purpose. There will, however, be more detailed ACTUAL sex in the future, if all goes as planned...just a forewarning.


End file.
